And When I Touch You I Feel Happy Inside
by Pyrofrickenmaniac
Summary: Klaine fluff. Kurt and Blaine are taking it slow, but Blaine's version of "taking it slow" is driving Kurt insane. They love each other, so why not move quicker? Some coffee shop romance. Slash. Blurt. ONE-SHOT


**Some fun Klaine fluff before the new episode of Glee that begins in 20 minutes! :D**

**This takes place after "Silly Love Songs" in Season 2 of Glee. Blaine and Kurt are taking it "slow" right now.**

**Please R&R!**

**ONE-SHOT! ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

-Kurt's POV-

I clutched my latte like it was my last chance at survival. My hands were freezing and my subconscious had persuaded me that leaving my gloves at home would make Blaine want to hold my hand. Since that seemed that it didn't work, I hated myself.

Blaine wanted to take our relationship slow, fine. I was all for it, but today we would be "dating" for 3 weeks and not even kissed yet! Though I wasn't sure if dating was the right word.

What were we?

Obviously we had feelings for each other and we went out on a "date" almost everyday, but Blaine almost refused to say boyfriend or hold my hand unless he felt entirely obligated to. Now sitting there in the coffee shop, I wondered how he couldn't sense how crazy I was about him. I took a sip from my coffee feeling the warmth of it slide into my chest.

I felt Blaine's eyes on me. "What?" I asked, not looking up.

He gently grabbed my hands and brought them close to his face. "Your hands are freezing." He lightly blew warm air to my fingertips. My eyes floated shut from the cool pleasure of the action. I liked this, it was like he was taking care of me. My heart swelled with adoration. _Why can't we move faster? I love you!_ I screamed in my head.

Blaine must have seen the message on my face because he rubbed his thumb over my warmed fingers and let go.

"Better?" he mumbled into his coffee.

I brought my hand back to my cup. "Yeah, thanks," I sighed. I leaned against Blaine, skillfully resting my head on his shoulder while sipping my latte through the stirrer. Blaine wrapped his arm around my back, his hand resting at my hip. I felt so content, just pushed against his warm body. We were in the front corner of the store, away from the slow trickle of customers. Chilly air breathed in through the loose windows and I shivered involuntarily. I felt the color drain from my lips and Blaine turned to look at me again.

"Your lips are blue!" he said in awe.

I smirked. "They turn blue when I'm cold, it's because my skin is so pale. Want to warm them for me too?" I tried to say it with a flirty flair, but it came out a bit desperate sounding, my true desire seeping out. He stared at me, then he swallowed and went back to his drink, rubbing his hand up and down my side as if in compensation.

I was angry. I pulled away from him and stalked out, leaving the rest of my latte on the table in my haste. I held back irrational tears when I heard the jingle of the door as it opened again.

"Where are you going?" Blaine called as he fumbled to get his satchel's strap over his head and throw away his coffee in a snowy trash can.

"I'm going to the car!" I choked out. We used my car to get there and I was ready to leave him stranded.

"Wait up! What's your problem?"

I spun on my heels, disregarding the slush splashing on my new jeans. "_My_ problem? What's _your_ problem?" The icy wind picked up making my nose and cheeks bright pink along with my frustration. "We've been hanging out for 3 weeks non-stop and I have no idea what we are or might be."

Blaine put his gloved hands in his pocket and kicked a hunk of ice. "You know I've never been in a serious relationship and I don't want to mess it up. I just want to take it slow because I care about you so much, Kurt."

In any other circumstance, I would have been swooning, but I was still furious. "You're messing it up by _not_ doing anything!" I laughed a bit from disbelief. "I know you want to go slow, but at the pace we're setting, it's fricken _glacial_. And the way you treat me, it's like you don't even want to kiss me. Is that what it is?"

Blaine closed the 2 meters between us and touched his covered fingers to my chin, his eyes boring into mine. "You think I don't want to kiss you?"

Before I knew what was happening, his mouth was pressed lightly against my own. The kiss seemed to set off a chain reaction in my body, I was on fire with passion. Starting at my lips, to my chest and hands, my crotch, and even my feet. It could have only lasted a second, but it felt like eternity and I never wanted it to end. Blaine finally pulled away and the cold made our lips stick together a bit, making a laugh bubble up. I desperately wanted to jump into his arms and kiss him again... then I realized I was taller than him. Instead, I pulled him back to me and our lips met again, cold noses brushing against the other and our tongues fighting for dominance. I let him take the lead so I could focus on molding our bodies together. As we kissed, I felt so whole with him pressed against me.

A skeptic would say that I shouldn't feel like this because I was designed to be with a girl, but I wish I could show the world the total happiness and complete feeling that I had with Blaine. We balanced each other out, when one was down, the other knew exactly what to say or do, together we were just one.

"Damn," Blaine whispered as he pulled back for air. "If I knew I was missing this, I would have had you in bed by now."

I smiled. "Well, if we set a new pace to this relationship, then the night is still young."

Blaine took my hand and kissed it lightly. "I'll drive."

I love him.


End file.
